


christmas wishes.

by aubetty (orphan_account)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty - Freeform, Betty Cooper - Freeform, Bughead Secret Santa, Caramel the cat - Freeform, Christmas lights!, Christmasfluff, F/M, Fluff, Hotdog the dog, Riverdale, Riverdale Bughead - Freeform, Riverdale Holiday Exchange, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, bughead - Freeform, jughead - Freeform, jughead jones - Freeform, lots of fluff, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:55:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21571819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/aubetty
Summary: Christmas gift exchange at the pembrooke.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Veronica Lodge, Archie Andrews/Veronica Lodge, Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	christmas wishes.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes i know this is very short but i can’t think of anything to add and i wrote it all at 2am :)  
> I hope you al enjoy! Please do add comments, I live by them.

The air outside is cold and breezy. Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones are avoiding the weather as they are snuggled up inside their cozy apartment with their cat, Caramel, and their dog, Hotdog. The nice warm glow of christmas lights filled the room, as well as the glow of their small television. The young couple was watching christmas themed movies, although they weren’t paying too much attention to the film considering Jughead just got home from a work trip in time for the holidays and their friends little “secret santa” gift exchange. Betty and Jughead were sitting on the couch, Betty cuddled into his side with Caramel in her lap and Hotdog was in Jughead’s lap.

“I missed you so much, Jug.” Betty whispered, looking up at her boyfriend.

“I know, I missed you too.” Jughead replied, as they locked eye contact softly.

“I was afraid you weren’t going to make it back in time for christmas…” Betty looked down, just the thought of him gone had upset her.

“You know I would never miss your favorite holiday Betty” He planted a kiss on her forehead.

She smiled from his reassurance, knowing deep down that he is willing to do anything to prevent her from being upset.

“I love you.” He smiled warmly, holding her closer.

“I love you too” She lifted her head up and placed her lips on his softly before returning to her previous position.

____

The next day was the gift exchange. When Betty walked into The Pembrooke with Jughead following shortly behind, they saw all of their highschool friends: Veronica, Archie, Kevin, Moose, Toni, and Cheryl gathered around the fireplace. The young adults were all talking nonsense, but their eyes moved to the couple that was fifteen minutes late to this get-together.

“Jughead, Betty, welcome! I see you two are a bit late.” Veronica said in a welcoming yet sarcastic tone

“Yeah, sorry about that, Caramel got stuck behind the fridge” Betty sighed, chuckling a little bit.

Archie gave a concerned look followed by a small chuckle. “This is why I like dogs better.”   
  


The other adults laughed at Archie’s remark.

Veronica led the couple into the space where everyone was seated.

“When are we gonna start the secret santa?” Kevin was visibly excited for this gift swap.

Betty turned her gaze to Jughead who didn’t seem as excited as the others. She noted that he looked somewhat nervous. She rubbed small circles on his back, not wanting to say anything until afterwards, in an attempt to not ruin the cheerful mood.

“We can start it now Kev.” Veronica smiled.

“Okay! Can I go first?” Kevin smiled widely.

“Of course, go ahead”

Kevin grabbed a specific gift box from the center and handed it to Veronica. “I got you this, open it!” 

Veronica smiled, carefully unwrapping the neatly wrapped gift. The contents inside weren’t surprising as she laughed at Kevin’s thoughtful yet comedic gift. “Is this a spoon.. Made specifically for peanut butter?!”

“And nutella, that can work too.” Kevin laughed softly.

“This is actually so smart why haven’t I heard of this before?” Veronica questioned, her eyes staring right at the navy blue peanut butter spoon.

The others laughed as well.

“Veronica is right, that is clever. I might have to get one for myself and Hotdog” Jughead added.

Betty smiled at her oh-so-sarcastic boyfriend.

“Okay, it’s my turn. I got a gift for Cheryl” Veronica said as she out-stretched her arm onto the gift table, grabbing at an extremely elegant gift.

As soon as Cherylwas handed the fancy present, she looked up at Veronica. The raven haired girl nodded, non verbally saying that Cheryl could unwrap it.

Cheryl displayed a warm smile. “Veronica… I love it so much” she took the items out of the bag. “You know how much I was obsessed my iconic brooches” The items were a few dark cherry colored brooches.

“I was thinking you could keep them as memories from high school or as new accessories.” Veronica smiled, satisfied with the gift she gave Cheryl.

“Okay, I guess I can give a gift now.” Betty reached for a neat gift bag before handing it to Archie.

  
As the ginger opened the gift, he was slightly confused, “Managing money for dummies?” He tilted his head, before realizing the joke and chuckling. “Did you get me this because I bought three huge lego sets?”

“Yes.” 

“What? They are fun to build!” Archie smiled as the group laughed.

After almost everyone went with their gifts, Toni gave Jughead some type of pin that was given to her by a senior serpent. Which meant, it was now Jughead’s turn to give a present to the one and only Betty. 

He took no hesitation to go out and reach for the gift bag. He handed it to Betty carefully, as if it contained something delicate. 

She noticed his unusual behavior but thought it was just about christmas. She knew that growing up, he didn't have the best family life and holidays felt very forced for him. Therefore, she figured it was him rekindling the memory of his past.

When she opened the gift bag, there was a box inside. She looked at Jughead, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She opened the box and immediately looked back at Jughead, smiling.

Jughead fixes his eyes at the nice ring in the box before returning his gaze to the beautiful woman in front of him. “W-Will you marry me Betty?” he asked, this was the most nerve racking experience in his life.

“Yes! Yes! A million times yes!” She leaped into his arms and kissed him.

After they broke the long kiss, he slid the engagement ring on her slim finger and they shared a warm embrace.

Everyone in the group was clapping.

“Wait.. was this all staged? Did you all know about it?” Betty asked after parting from the hug.

“Well…” Veronica started.

“Yeah, we did.” Toni finished.

“How else would it be so perfectly set up?” Veronica added..

Betty giggled at how she didn't see this coming.

The group of young adults all just turned twenty-one therefore, Moose went out and got some champagne for the get together. He poured everyone a glass.

“Let’s toast” Archie announced.

“Toast to Veronica and her hospitality.” Toni smiled.

“Toast to christmas!” Kevin smiled.

“Toast to Betty and Jughead’s engagement.” Veronica giggled.

“Toast to christmas wishes.” Betty finished

Betty exhibited a very cheerful smile as the group toasted, clinking their fancy champagne glasses together.

  
  



End file.
